The Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act sets forth rules by which telecommunications providers can be asked to assist law enforcement agencies in surveillance activities. The autonomous routing nature of packet networks can at anytime interrupt a wiretap established on a specific individual.
A need therefore arises for a method and system for monitoring communications of an individual in a packet network.